


What you did.

by shittywriterhere



Category: Deadpool (2016), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, Promises, letter writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7119997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shittywriterhere/pseuds/shittywriterhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple letter written to Wade's father</p>
            </blockquote>





	What you did.

**Author's Note:**

> Look I wrote this at 2am when I was angry at my dad so I don't even care. I like how it turned out, and it's super short, but I thinks its angsty but sweet.

I began to list the ways of how I did you wrong and all that came up in my mind was disgust cause how the fuck could a child who was barely 10 be the source of your pain.

I was 11 when I realised that I love you never could be spoken in more than a belittling manner, and it was 2 days later that I realised that bruises don't fade by praying but god fucking dammit dad I was trying my hardest to be who you wanted me to be.

I was 6 years old when mum was still alive, she gave me a kiss and told me that angels watched over me when I slept. I was 7 when she passed and 8 when you turned cruel and since when did abuse become a synonym with love.

It's your fucked up crazy love that screwed me out of pretty things and a happy life that I might've had before Peter. But it's also the fucked up crazy love that sent me crashing into the loving arms of a genius individual who told me to write this letter.

I guess I didn't know the point until now, I thought it would be to give me some clearance on those years of abuse but nothing's gonna change that and it's too engrained in my personality and I care too deeply about that fucked part of my life to want to forget about it the way I do about everything lesser.

What you did is a part of me and I ain't forgetting it but I'm not forgiving it so it's there, forever. And this is for me to accept it.

 

_And this is Peters promise that on the days where it's hard to breathe because of what he did, he will be here to lesson the pain._

**Author's Note:**

> Send me spideypool prompts on tumblr [here](http://www.shittywriterhere.tumblr.com/ask) or comment them below :)


End file.
